


Treat Yo Elf

by Mrssakurahatake



Series: Hallmark Holidays [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas fic, College AU, Elf Sakura, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i've actually never seen one, kunai koffee, my take on a hallmark christmas movie, silver scrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake
Summary: Sakura wants nothing more than to spend Christmas with her family. She will take any humiliating job to do so, even if she is stretching herself too thin. Coffee will get her through it. Not even the Silver Scrooge she seems to irritate at her favorite coffee shop is going to squash her holiday spirit.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Hallmark Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134950
Comments: 166
Kudos: 243





	1. No Money, More Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the Hallmark Christmas Movie, but I've never actually watched on.  
> Beta'd by the amazing Moonlady9.

Sakara clicked from tab to tab on her screen, looking at a list of past due, and maxed out credit cards. No matter how she tried to spread out the cost, there was just no way she would be able to afford the round trip fare home for Christmas. 

If she didn’t have the money, or the credit, there was only one thing she could do. Opening another tab, she set to work looking for a side gig. So what if she had school, and a bar tending job, and occasionally tutored premed student; she could handle one more thing on her plate for a few weeks.

After all, who needed sleep when there was coffee. 

Three days later Sakura found herself before the full length mirror in her bedroom looking over her new work uniform. It fit a little too well and she’d checked, and rechecked for any sign of panty line peaking through the candy cane striped tights and short green dress. 

Everything seemed in place front the red and green point hat to the equally pointy shoes, both with bells that jingled with the slightest movement. They were going to love her on the bus. 

With a final sigh she stood up straight and marched out the door with her head held high, jingling with each step. 

The bus ride was a direct route that would get her to the strip mall where Santa’s Village was nestled between a coffee shop and an overpriced boutique about twenty minutes before her shift everyday. As browsing clothes she couldn’t afford would just depress her more, she marched into the coffee shop. 

Sakura waited patiently, and when her turn came ordered a chocolate concoction that was sure to contain enough caffeine and sugar to keep her one step ahead of the children she would spend the next four hours wrangling.

“What name?” the clerk asked, preparing to write it on the red holiday cup.

“Gumdrop,” she giggled, plopping her purse on the counter to fish out the correct change. 

_ Literally. _ She moped to herself as she counted out the correct combination of coins in various sizes then slid across the counter with an embarrassed smile.

“Can you hurry it along,  _ Gumdrop, _ ” a voice snapped from behind. “Some of us have places to be.” 

Sakura turned around to offer an apology, and knocked her purse to the ground, sending the contents flying all across the floor in all directions. Her words froze in her throat as he rolled his eyes and stepped round her, then began to place his order before the poor barista was ready. 

Flustered and embarrassed, Sakura quickly gathered up her scattered belongings, took her drink, and exited the shop without a word. 

Sneaking into Santa's Workshop and hoping to avoid any children she pushed back the tears until she found the ladies room and was able to clean herself up. Once she looked jolly enough, she downed her coffee, and headed out for the first day at her new job.

The week passed by in a blur, between her two jobs she had managed to put up 112 ryo into her plane ticket fund. Only 470 to go, she reminded herself as she stepped off the bus the following Tuesday and headed into what was now her new favorite coffee shop, which thankfully had been free of impatient scrooges since her first encounter.

The barista, Kiba, she had learned, had suggested she download their app, and today she was armed with a shiny coupon code that was going to save her twenty-five per cent.

She fumbled through her phone as he rang up her now "usual order" looking for the alert. "Oh here it is," she yelled victoriously. "Holiday twenty-five."

"Do you always take this long, Gumdrop?" Came the same grouchy voice from behind.

Ignoring him, Sakura swiped her card in the machine, and told Kiba her name was Lollipop before stepping out of the way to wait on her drink.

Sakura tried to ignore him, she really did. But now that she wasn't flustered it was hard not to notice just how handsome he was, at least what she could see of him. A blue scarf covered the lower half of his face, but above it his silver hair almost shined in the light.

And now he was standing right beside her, in that perfectly tailored suit, smelling like all her favorite things, waiting on his order.

She was just beginning to let herself imagine all the ways he could have gotten the scar over his eye when he interrupted her thoughts, "Your order's ready,  _ Lollipop. _ "

Sure enough, Kiba was holding up her cup and watching her with a look that said he knew exactly what, or who had her so distracted.

The third Tuesday she was prepared. She'd managed to pick up a couple extra shifts from elves who had holiday functions to attend, and the bar had been packed over the weekend resulting in above average tips. Overall she had managed to squirrel away another 160 ryo.

Scrooge, as he would be forever known in her head, wasn't going to ruin her day again. She already had her app open to the QR code that was going to upgrade her to a large for the price of a medium before she stepped into the line.

She placed her order and held her phone out for Kiba to scan, safe in the knowledge that the line would keep moving at a reasonable pace.

"Your screen's locked. What name today?"

She heard the unamused chuckle behind her that could only mean one thing. He was back. Somewhere deep in her mind she was beginning to wonder if he did this intentionally. How did he always manage to be right behind her? The odds seemed set strongly against it, even if it was just the one day a week. She quickly swiped the sequence of numbers that would unlock her phone letting Kiba scan her discount code. "Peppermint."

Another Friday night where Kakashi had been dragged from his apartment, against his better judgement, by Gai, Yamato and Genma. They always seemed to think he needed more fun in his life. Kakashi had no idea why going to the same bar they'd attended when they were at university was considered fun. All that being surrounded by a bunch of kids did was make him feel old. A point he had made more than once, only to have Genma remind him that everyone here was an adult, with a lecherous leer.

Setting back into the corner booth Kakashi distracted himself with people watching as his jovial friend ordered a couple pitchers for the table. Hopefully that would mean Gai was planning to pay, which might make up for the fact he could have just drank two beers at home with his pug in peace.

At some point during his fourth glass Kakashi was beginning to think he was seeing things. A familiar elf with pink hair was rushing through the crowd with a bag slung over her arm. Against his better judgement his eyes followed her path until she disappeared behind the swinging "staff only" door beside the bar.

He wasn't watching that door, that would be silly after all. He was just curious what Gumdrop could possibly be doing here.

But it wasn't Gumdrop that came back out. This was someone new, in hip hugging jeans and a low cut red halter top, who was still pulling her hair into a high ponytail as she took a spot behind the bar muttering apologizes to the busty blonde.

Kakashi watched as the two women worked seamlessly together, making drinks and flirting their way into bigger tips. He hadn't realized just how long he'd been distracted until Genma leaned in closed and asked, "See something you like?"

Kakashi ignored him, choosing instead to refill his glass, even if it was still mostly full before turning to Gai and offering him his undivided attention. Even so, whenever he thought no one was paying attention his eyes wandered back to the bartender, and the practiced ease that made her trade look far easier than it was.

By the time the night came to a close, Kakashi was a bit too drunk to find his own way home, and his ride, Genma had abandoned him to escort someone home he'd met only an hour before.

This wasn't completely unexpected. It tended to happen with Genma. Gai's apartment was closer so the two of them said their goodbyes to Yamato and stepped out into the cold.

Kakashi was still wrapping his scarf around his neck and face when Gai asked, "So, who is she?"

Playing dumb might work with Genma, but Gai always knew. Plus Kakashi was feeling just fuzzy enough that his lips had loosened a bit. "Gumdrop," he replied, trying not to slur.

Gai's confused look was priceless and Kakashi erupted into genuine laughter. "I honestly don't know her name. I’ve seen her at the coffee shop by that Christmas store. I think she works there too, she's always dressed as an elf.

"Okay, but who is she to you? You've been distracted by her all night."

Kakashi stopped for a moment, and Gai actually took a few more steps before stopping as well and turning back surprised.

The question was one Kakashi didn't know how to answer.  _ Who was she to him? _

  
  



	2. Sakura Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Moonlady9 for being an awesome beta!

Another Tuesday rolled around, and this time, when Sakura got off her bus, she was ready. She was prepared to just pay full price for her much needed coffee and avoid any chance of angering the Silver Scrooge. But when she made her way inside he was already there and waiting for his order. She took her place in the line and waited, relieved not to have the added stress she didn't need of him nagging her.

Mondays were her only day off from both jobs. She'd been up too late studying, trying to prepare for the finals that were only a week away. She'd managed to put back 126 ryo this week, and as the exhaustion of her schedule was starting to settle in she reminded herself she only needed another 184 ryo and she could go home for Christmas for the first time in four years.

She was two people away when he walked over. Apparently she wouldn't be free of him, even if she wasn't inferring with his schedule. She was just about to drop all her elfish joy and tell him to buzz off when he held out a large red holiday cup for her, and from the aroma it was her usually mocha latte. On the side of the cup in Kiba's familiar scrawl was "Vixen."

Even from behind the scarf that always seemed to hide his face she could see the smile when she reached out to take it. She stepped out of line and took a sip savering the warmth that filled her body.

"Thank you," she muttered gratefully, even if she was unsure exactly what was happening. She followed him to an unoccupied table and sat down.

"So a funny thing happened Friday night. My friends took me out for a drink, and suddenly an elf comes running through the middle of the bar."

Sakura blushed looking around quickly to make sure no one was close by. She always worked hard to stay in character when she was in the elf suit. She wasn't about to ruin some kids' holiday.

"Just how many jobs do you have anyway?" he asked.

"I've been at the bar for a couple years now. Ino, the other bartender, was my roommate freshman year, and she got me on. I do some tutoring, and the elf thing is just to earn some extra money so I can go home during the break."

"What are you majoring in?" he asked.

Sakura studied him for a moment, still trying to understand his unexpected interest in her. "I've already finished my bachelor's. I'm in my second year of med school." She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why do you care? Why are you being nice to me? Why  _ Vixen _ ?" she asked, waving the cup in his face. "Pick one!"

"I care because asking questions is how you get to know someone. I'm being nice to you because I've been an ass to you for no good reason. And  _ Vixen  _ because you had an entire bar ready to eat out of your hands."

Sakura knew she was blushing but she couldn't seem to control it. "I've gotta go, don't want to be late for my shift." she said, annoyed at how spacey she sounded.

Over the next few hours as she tried to bribe grumpy children into smiling for a picture, her mind kept wandering. How could she have run away without getting his name?

Sakura woke early the next morning, as she usually did on school days. She liked to have time to review her notes before class. Today she couldn't seem to focus, her mind was still wandering off to the short conversation the day before. Sighing to herself, she pulled out her phone and texted Ino to meet her for lunch. She needed to talk this out.

Ino was already sitting at the counter when Sakura made her way into Ichiraku. The warm salty smell of the broth usually managed to make her feel relaxed. Over the years the tiny little restaurant had become her home away from home, but today she was far too on edge. She hadn't even taken any notes during her morning lectures, not unless writing down random names and trying to decide if any of them fit her mystery man counted.

Sakura marched up to Ino and with a gesture of her head shuffled her off to a more private booth.

Ino slid on the bench across from her with a knowing smile. "Oh, this is an  _ I’ve-got-an-emergency-lunch _ , and not an  _ I’m-way-too-busy-for-my-best-friend-and-I-miss-her-lunch _ ."

She might sound put off, but Sakura knew better. Ino was itching to know whatever juicy tidbit was about to be revealed. "You know Kunai Koffee, the one over by Santa's Workshop?"

"Wait, did they put the Christmas store in the building where the Halloween store was?"

"I guess so. Focus, that's not what's important right now."

"Yes, I know the place. Let me guess, you've fallen madly in love with the cute barista."

"I've been flirting with him. He puts extra discounts on my order. You know I'm broke, but no. He's too eager."

Ino nodded in understanding and waited for Sakura to continue, so she did. Telling the entire story from Gumdrop to Vixen as they slurped their noodles from their chopsticks. Ino was, as always, a very attentive audience, reacting in anger or swooning as necessary, but not interrupting.

"So what this boils down to is a cute barista who is obviously interested in you, that you have no interest in, and a mysterious jerk who you seemed to be very interested in. It's Naruto and Sasuke all over again."

Sakura sighed to herself. Ino was right. "He can't be as bad as Sasuke,"

"No," Ino agreed. "Sasuke wouldn't have shown up early, and he wasn't clever enough to come up with Vixen."

Feeling a little better, but still very cautious, Sakura asked. "So what do I do now?"

"I guess you're going to have to wait until next Tuesday, and ask for his number." Ino suggested as if it were just that easy. And maybe it was easy for Ino, but Sakura has never had her confidence.

"That's a problem for next week," Ino said encouragingly. "Just worry about getting through today. Do you have time for a nap before your shift? You look like hell."

"No,” Sakura grumbled, “I've got labs this afternoon and should have just enough time to run home and change before I have to catch the bus. I'll see you tomorrow night, I'm closing. We can make a plan then." Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out her card to pay for lunch before Ino snatched the check and stumbled off to the register.

Sakura would just make sure she covered her lunch when she split the tip jar tomorrow night. It was easier than arguing with Ino.

"Hi, Kiba," she greeted with a warm smile. "Can I get a large mocha latte?"

He had the audacity to wink before grabbing a cup. "Anything else  _ Vixen _ ?"

"Oh come on, not you too," She pouted, or tried to pout, It was hard to look fully pouty with a jingling hat on your head.

Kiba gave her a toothy smile that he should trademark before handing her a receipt, and a business card.

Sakura took a step away from the counter to wait on her order and looked at the card.

Kakashi Hatake

CEO Hatake Inc.

CEO? No wonder he was always in such a hurry. And just how old was he anyway? 

Those were all questions that would have to wait. Slipping the card into her bag, she took her drink from Kiba, and made her way next door to get ready for her shift. 

Thursday nights were usually pretty busy, lots of students didn’t take Friday classes, and started their weekend early, but the Thursday before exam week was entirely different. The place was almost empty leaving Sakura with plenty of time to fill Ino in on the newest developments.

“Have you googled him yet? What’s Hatake Inc?” 

Sakura took a moment to consider the questions. It hadn’t actually occurred to her to google him, and she wasn’t sure if should. It seemed like an invasion of his privacy, but then he’d left her just enough to be curious. 

Last night when she’d gotten home from work she’d been too tired to fixate on it, but today. Today she’d had too much time to fixate. She’d wondered what he did, where he was from, and not one had it occurred to just look him up, an oversight Ino would never understand. 

Ino was already scrolling through the search results on her phone and mumbling about the various links. Sakura wasn’t really paying attention to anything she was saying. 

“I don’t care about any of that,” Sakura said, both to herself and Ino. “I just want to know what I should say if I call him?”

Ino leveled her with an unimpressed look. “Just text him, and maybe start with your name. We can’t have him calling you  _ Gumdrop _ at your wedding.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how excited all the comments and kudos have made me!   
> Let me know what you like, favorite parts or lines.


	3. On the First Date of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Moonlady9 for beta'ing and the Chapter title

It was midnight when Sakura got home from her shift at the bar. Ino's pep talk had helped, and while she had admittedly refused to look at Ino's search results, she knew there hadn’t been any red flags. Ino would have told her.

After a quick shower and a brief attempt at studying, Sakura found herself lying in bed turning the business card over and over in her hand. She'd tried on and off for the last hour to send some sort of text, but each variation of  _ Hi this is Sakura,  _ sounded dumber than the one before it.

Finally, pushing aside the odd time, Sakura held her breath, punched in the numbers, and hit call.

One ring.

Two rings.

Sakura was just about to hand up before a third when a gruff voice answered. "Hatake."

"Oh, um, hi. It’s Sakura. Is this a bad time?" she managed to squeak out.

Random sound of recognition came through the speaker as she heard someone fumbling around, "Just a second," he said, and then muffled like he'd put the phone down. "That's enough for tonight. Let's continue this in the morning."

Sakura was surprised to hear what sounded like several people shuffling out of the room saying goodbyes before Kakashi finally came back on the line. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd be in a meeting, What time zone are you in anyway?"

"Same as you," he answered, fighting back a yawn. "I'm just trying to get this wrapped up so I can get back this weekend. I'm glad you called. I was afraid Kiba wouldn't give you my card. He doesn't seem too fond of me."

Sakura sat up fully and leaned back on the headboard, "I wonder why?"

"I have a few ideas."

It took a few minutes, but the awkwardness of the conversation ebbed away. They fell into a casual banter just talking about their days. Sakura learned Kakashi had taken over the family business after he retired from the military, and that they mostly worked as a liaison between military and civilian contractors. He'd also attended KU, and he had a pug named Pakkun, who apparently traveled with him. Despite her interest in the conversation she’d started yawning uncontrollably, and Kakashi had insisted that she get some rest.

She'd reluctantly agreed, but her mind was still racing. 

Despite staying up too late, Sakura woke at her usual time in a surprisingly good mood. She thanked whatever deity it was that watched over her that she'd called Kakashi and not followed Ino's advice.

Sakura wasn't sure of much, especially when it came to Kakashi, but she knew she could listen to him talk for hours. His steady tone was the reason she'd woken up feeling a little more needy than normal.

Deciding it was dangerous to spend too much time contemplating that, Sakura threw the covers to one side with a frustrated grunt and set about her morning routine. 

After another long day of school and working both jobs Sakura fell into her bed ready to sleep for days. Thankfully, she should be able to sleep in, that was if she could sleep at all.

She wasn't sure where she and Kakashi stood. It seemed obvious there was  _ something _ there. Sure, they’d only had two real conversations, but she had spent every minute of her down time, and a few when she should have been paying attention, recalling every detail.

She looked at her phone again, very aware there was no good reason to call anyone at this hour. And despite that everything in her itched to hear his voice again. She was just about to throw it across the room when it vibrated in her hand and the screen lit up.

She swiped the screen and punched in a code to unlock it.

Kakashi: Too late to call?

For half a heartbeat she considered ignoring him. The last thing she needed was to stay up another two hours, but the thought passed as quickly as it came.

He answered on the first ring, "Hey, glad I caught you."

"Where are you? It's loud."

"Oh, I'm about to board my plane. I should be back in a few hours."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at that. Despite how late it was, and despite the fact he was about to board a plane, he'd wanted to talk to her. Somewhere, a little voice whispered to her not to let her feelings run away, but she pushed it down. She was too tired to think logically right now anyway.

"Do you always take the Red Eye?" Sakura asked, already fighting back a yawn.

"Something like that." He replied, and Sakura would have sworn she could hear his smile. "I shouldn't have bothered you so late."

"No, it's okay. I just got in from work anyway."

"I'll probably sleep all day, but I'd love to take you to dinner, if you have a day off sometime soon."

Sakura sat up a little straighter, even if he couldn't see her. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her on a read date, and not just some veiled attempt at a booty call. "I close the bar tomorrow, or tonight, however you want to look at it. Sunday I'm tourting. But I don't work on Monday's. Finals start next week, but I can take a study break to eat."

"Monday's perfect, and I promise I won't keep you out too late. We can talk later, get some rest."

Sounds good," she said, hoping she didn't sound too eager. 

"Sweet dreams, Sakura. I'll call you tomorrow."

The sun was streaming fully through the windows when Sakura began stir. Slowly stretching to consciousness without the blaring of her usual alarm clock. Her mind started exactly where it had ended the night before, picturing what Kakashi's smile looked like behind the scarf. Every version of his smile was better than the one before. Knowing that she would finally get a peak at dinner was almost enough to make her blow off work and move their date up. Almost. She was so close to her goal now, and she couldn't wait to show up on her parent's porch and surprise them.

But, by the time Monday rolled around her excitement had turned to terror. She'd had far too much time to think about everything that could go right, and worse, everything that could go wrong. And now, as she sorted through her closet tossing clothes into the  _ not good enough  _ and  _ maybe _ piles, all those wrong scenarios seemed more and more reasonable.

She had been so lost in her spiraling thoughts she hadn't even heard her door open.

"Damn," Ino said as she entered Sakura's bedroom. "I knew you would need help, but this is ridiculous."

"I hate you." Sakura muttered.

"No, you don't." Ino said, already picking through the garments littering the bed. "Are you going to have time to clean all this up? I'd hate for Kakashi to see this mess."

Sakura fixed her with a look that would make lesser women cower. "I have no intentions of letting him into my bedroom tonight."

"So you will at some point?"

"Are you here to help me, or interrogate me?" Sakura asked, in a transparent attempt to avoid the question.

Ino hesitated for a moment, considering her options with mock seriousness. "I should probably leave you to figure this out on your own, but it's obvious you need my help. How you manage to get ready on a normal day is beyond me."

"I  _ really _ hate you." Sakura sighed.

Ino was already digging through the various piles, and Sakura inwardly signed in relief. Ino really did have a knack for seeing things Sakura just didn't.

Putting a few pieces to the side, Ino ushered Sakura toward the bathroom. "Come on, lets do your makeup first."

Sakura never failed to marvel at Ino's work, sure Sakura could pull off a respectable quick makeup attempt, but Ino could make her look like the cover of a fashion magazine in no time. Sakura stood before the full length mirror. "Do you think it's too much?" Turning she peered over her shoulder to look at the dress from behind. It was slightly shorter in the back, but still came just below mid thigh, the deep burgundy color was always one she felt comfortable in.

Ino leveled her with a look that said she thought Sakura was an idiot. "He asked out Vixen not Gumdrop remember?"

And maybe that was the problem. Sakura wasn't the confident flirty girl she pretended to be at the bar, that was just a persona she copied from Ino in pursuit of bigger tips. Maybe he was expecting her to be someone she wasn't.

Ino ignored her panicking and stayed focused on their task, "Do you want to wear tights, it's cold out tonight?'

"No," she sighed, it was cold, but he always saw her in the elf outfit, and that wasn't exactly the image she wanted tonight, plus she really liked her legs.

"If that's the case," Ino said digging through Sakura's shoe rack, "I'd go with the ankle boots."

Nodding in agreement, Sakura sat on the side of her bed to slide the black booties on and zip up the side.

Ino was already packing her things to leave. "Just relax and have fun. It's just a date, I know you haven't been on one in ages, but nothing’s changed much."

"Damn it, Ino. You just had to get that in there, didn't you?"

Ino just waved as she marched out the door, safe in the knowledge that being angry would make Sakura forget she was nervous.

Sakura grabbed her best coat and took one last look at herself, before she headed out to the front room to wait.

She scrolled mindlessly through her phone trying to keep herself distracted. She couldn't explain exactly why she was so excited. Yes, it had been a long time since anyone had asked her on a real date, but it was something more than that. Something had changed in the last few days. There was something there, even just over the phones, a spark she hadn't felt in a long time, and she was excited to see where it could go.

A knock at the door pulled her from the thoughts. She tried not to rush, she didn't want to seem desperate, but her excitement at the prospect of finally seeing what was under that scarf seemed to move her feet a bit faster. She pulled the door open to find Kakashi shuffling nervously on the other side, and still wearing that blue scarf wrapped around his face.

Even so, the crinkle of his eyes gave away the smile it was hiding that warmed Sakura from the inside out. "You look beautiful," he greeted.

Blushing, Sakura beamed. "Thanks. Come on in, I just need to grab my coat."

Kakashi followed her inside, but waited close to the door, not pushing into her space.

Pinching the sleeves of her dress between her fingers and palm so they didn't bunch up she pulled the long black coat over her dress, then pulled her carefully curled hair from under the collar.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked around the room, hoping she hadn't forgotten anything important, then shoved her phone into her small bag and nodded.

"I promise I won't keep you out too late, it's a school night after all." With that, he pulled the door open and led Sakura out. She paused for a moment to lock it behind her, then started down the stairs that led to the parking area of her apartment.

Kakashi opened the door of the sedan parked in the visitor spot and let Sakura slide into the seat and make herself comfortable before closing it back and making his way to the other side.

Once they were on the road with the radio playing softly the conversation came a little easier, and soon they slipped into the familiar banter their phone conversations had taken.

The restaurant wasn't far from her apartment. It was in that part of town that was too pricey for Sakura to frequent, even though it was close to campus. She couldn't help but marvel at the twinkling holiday lights adorning all the buildings. Maybe she'd been working too hard to appreciate them, but tonight they looked magical.

Their destination was a cozy little place where the maitre d greeted them like old friends before leading them around a crowd of people waiting near the bar to a table near the fireplace.

The small, cozy restaurant was nothing like Sakura had expected and yet it fit him perfectly.

"Do you always skip the line?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I had a reservation. Couldn't keep you out all night, you’ve got exams tomorrow." He said, pulling her seat out, and offering to help her with her coat.

Sakura let him pull it from her shoulders then sat down, trying to wait patiently for Kakashi to do the same. She realized she was holding her breath as he unwrapped the scarf from his neck. He handed everything off to the maitre d, before turning back to her with a smile.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic display. He knew exactly what he was doing. She would have berated him for it, if she had been capable of forming words. At that moment the only thing she could see was his crooked smile and the beauty mark below it.

After a moment, and a drink of water Sakura regained her composure. "How do you know this place?"

"The owner was a friend of my dad. I've been coming here since I was a kid."

Peering over her menu to hide her face as much as possible, she asked, "Do you bring all your dates here?"

"No. I haven't been on a date in a long time. I thought somewhere I was comfortable would be a good start. Maybe take some of the pressure off."

For a moment she thought he was teasing her again, but the way he was watching her made her feel that he might just be as nervous as she was. Sakura relaxed a bit after that and they fell into a more casual conversation as they waited on the server to come and take their order.

Kakashi was flipping through the pictures of Pakkun on his phone, and telling Sakura the stories behind each one when her phone started vibrating the first time.

She pulled it from her bag, seeing Ino's face lighting up the screen caused her to frown slightly, before pressing the button to ignore it.

But then it happened again, and Sakura got worried. It wasn't like Ino to call, much less if she knew Sakura was on a date.

She tried to push if off and focus, but she couldn't.

"Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked, noticing how she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"It's just not like Ino to call, she's a firm believer in texting. And she knew I was going out tonight. Would you mind if I call her back?"

"I think you should."

Sakura excused herself from the table, and retreated to the reception area. From their table Kakashi watched as her face fell into concern and then panic. Something was definitely wrong.

She returned a moment later, obviously flustered. "I'm so sorry, but I've got to go. Do you know where the closest bus stop is? I've got to get to Ino's."

Kakashi stood up and signaled for their coats. "If you need to go, let's go."

He was already ushering her toward the door, ignoring her objections that he should stay and have dinner.


	4. This Isn't Charity. It's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Moonlady 9 for being my beta and cheerleader.

Kakashi was already sitting in the parking lot of Kunai Koffee when Sakura got off the bus. He'd dropped her off the previous night at Ino's and hadn't heard from her since.

Part of him wondered if the call was some kind of way to get out of their date, but her distress seemed so genuine that he pushed the thought away.

Even from here, he could see how dead on her feet she looked. He'd seen the look of someone who had been awake for far too long enough times in the mirror not to recognize it on someone else.

Leaving his car, he met her at the door, pulling it open just as she walked up.

"Hey," she said. The smile wasn't enough to hide her exhaustion. She just wasn't her normal cheerful self.

With his hand on the small of her back he led her to the line, "Looks like you had a long night. Let's get you some caffeine."

Nodding eagerly she said, "I'm sorry. I really was going to call you, but it was so late when Ino finally went to sleep that I just read over my notes a couple times and then went to class."

"How’s Ino?" Kakashi asked, both concerned and relieved that Sakura hadn't just been blowing him off.

"She'll be okay. Her dad was in a car accident. He's surgery went well, and he's resting. It's just hard, being so far from home."

He couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was feeling a little homesick too. She'd mentioned she was working the elf job to save money to fly home for Christmas.

They'd reached the counter where Kiba was waiting. "Medium mocha latte?" He asked Sakura, already starting to punch in the order.

"Better make it large, and add a shot of espresso."

"Green tea." Kakashi added, already handing over his card.

They stepped out of the way to wait for their orders. "When's Ino going home?"

"She's gonna call me and let me know as soon as she finds out about her finals.She was trying to move them up and take the last two tomorrow if possible."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, before stepping away to collect their cups.

Sakura's eyes lit up just a bit as she took in the warm aroma. One long savoring sip later and she almost looked herself again.

"Have a good night at work. Call me when you get home?" It was certainly more of a question than a statement. Deep down Kakashi wasn't exactly sure if Sakura was still interested. There was still the chance she had been blowing him off the night before.

She placed a gloved hand on his bicep, "I'll call you later. Thanks." For a moment there was a gleam in his eye that made him think she was going to kiss him, but it passed as quickly as it came. With a warm smile she turned and jingled out the door.

Kakashi was sitting at the desk in his home office with his eyes glazed over staring at a spreadsheet when his phone rang. Sakura's name popping up on the screen filled him with a warm feeling he didn't want to think about too hard.

With a smile he slid his thumb over the screen to answer, "Hey."

He could almost hear the fidgeting on the other side. "Kakashi, um. It's totally okay if you say 'no', but I'm gonna be stuck here later than I thought and I won't make the last bus. Normally I would just call Ino, but she has so much going on, and I might be able to get--"

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted. "It's fine. I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure? I can always call an Uber."

"I'm positive. What time should I be there?"

"I should be done about nine." 

"I'll be there."

There was an uncharacteristic moment of silence before Sakura replied,"Thank you. I gotta get back. See you in a bit."

Sakura was waiting by the curb when Kakashi pulled up, a thick coat wrapped around her waist with candy cane stockings sticking out the bottom. His car rolled to a stop and Sakura slid inside, quickly buckling her seat belt then holding her hands in front of the vents to warm them.

"Thanks again.”

"Really, it's not a big deal. Are you normally open this late?" He asked, as he put the car in gear and pulled away.

"No, we usually close at 8:30, and the last bus back to my neighborhood runs about 8:50, but my boss booked a private party tonight, and I didn't know before I got here." She pushed back a yawn before continuing, "I'm sorry to ask another favor, but can we go stop at a drive thru or something. I haven't eaten since I left Ino's this morning."

"We can." Kakashi answered, eager to spend more time with her. "Have you heard how Ino's dad is doing?"

Sakura pulled her phone out and started to scroll through the messages. "I haven't talked to her, but she's been texting me. Her dad seems to be resting, and they are hoping to move him from ICU to a regular room in the next day or two."

Sakura's phone buzzed, and she looked at it as if it were about to blow up. "Do you need to get that?"

"It's Ino, I'll keep it quick I promise," she said, already swiping her screen to answer.

"Hey."

Kakashi almost jumped as Ino's voice boomed from the other side. "Bitch, what the fuck did you do?"

"I don't want to hear it, Pig. I'm too tired to argue." Sakura sighed.

"Good, then you can listen. You shouldn't have done this. You've been working so hard." Her anger seemed to be ebbing, but she was still easily overheard by Kakashi in the small cabin of the sedan.

"The ticket's nonrefundable. Go home. Hug your mom, or stay here. Either way, it's done." It did take much for Kakashi to pick up on what had happened.

Ino was almost sobbing now. "Thank you."

"Listen, I gotta go. I'm with Kakashi. Get to packing and call me when you land."

The next part was something Kakashi couldn't make out, but Sakura replied she loved her too before locking her screen again.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

"It's fine. She seems...  _ nice _ ?" He said, pulling into a parking spot.

Sakura was distracted by their sudden stop and turned to look out the window.

"Waffle House?" She asked, confused.

"You said 'or something' and I still owe you dinner." He looked at the yellow and back glowing letters with the "A" and "S" that didn't work. "I'm not sure this counts."

Despite the jingling elf suit no one gave them a second look as they entered the diner and slid onto the hard plastic benches on either side of the booth. Kakashi removed his coat and placed it on the bench beside him. He couldn't help but notice Sakura had kept her’s securely fastened. "Are you still cold?"

"Not really, just feeling overdressed."

He couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure that was even possible to be overdressed here. "I think you're fine. No one even looked up when you jingled past them."

She smiled back and relaxed a bit, finally removing her coat just as the server walked up.

"What can I get you?"

"Hot tea," Kakashi answered, before shooting Sakura a questioning look and asking, "Coffee?"

"Yes, decaf please."

The server disappeared behind the counter, and Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura. He wanted to ask more about what had happened with Ino, but wasn't sure how sensitive the subject was. It might be best to stick with a safer topic. "Decaf? I wouldn't have guessed."

"I really need to sleep tonight. I've been up for, I don't even know, um... Thirty-eight hours? Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Then I promise I won't keep you out too late."

Sakura was practically beaming when her eyes met his. "I'm glad you are. I really like hash browns." She was blushing up to her ears, when she added, "The company's not bad either."

The server returned with their drinks and took their orders.

Sakura was barely able to hold her eyes open, but at the same time she couldn't help but marvel at the extra effort Kakashi was putting in spending time together. It was a small gesture, but one she wasn't used to. In a week he'd gone from being her nemesis to... she wasn't sure what. But the thought of exploring it more seemed to give her a second wind.

Her mind was racing with possibilities, but the server had just returned and set a plate in front of her. The promised hash browns were steaming hot and covered in cheese. Sakura lost all focus even before the first forkful was in her mouth.

They ate in comfortable silence, and she was grateful for that. It was hard to hold a conversation and shovel egg and potato into one's mouth. Soon enough her plate was empty, using the cheap paper napkin to wipe her face she peeked up at Kakashi.

He was idling sipping his tea and smiling in a way that should be illegal.

"What?" she asked, trying not to blush.

"Nothing." He shrugged a bit before teasing, "you have to be the cutest elf ever."

She reached over the table to hit him playfully on the arm, but the sudden movement made her jingle and they both burst into a fit of giggling.

"Come on, Gumdrop. Let's get you in bed."

"What?" Sakura said, shooting him a glare.

Kakashi was already standing and pulling his coat on when he realized what he'd said. "I didn't mean.. I just meant... I..."

"It's okay. I know what you meant." She slipped into her coat and reached for her purse to pull out some money, but Kakashi was already at the register paying for their dinner. It wasn't that big a deal, it hadn't exactly been expensive but the entire night left her feeling fuzzy inside.

She'd have been perfectly fine with some lukewarm nuggets from a fast food window, but he'd taken the time to stop and get her something a little better, and had paid, even though it wasn't his idea.

They were little things, and some people might not have seen them as important, but Sakura knew better. She'd long since learned that grand gestures were usually just a means to an end, and rarely heartfelt. This was something more.

"You ready?" Kakashi asked, holding the door open

She nodded yes and darted out into the cold. Kakashi was right behind her, and held the car open for her too.

Before long they were pulling up to her building, Sakura started to open the door, but turned back. "Thanks. I had a good time." Then, before she could overthink it, she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

She darted out into the cold without giving him a chance to reply.

Sakura woke on Wednesday feeling much better about life. Sure she wasn't going home, but Ino was, and that was more important. The only thing left to do was call her parents and tell them. That could wait. She had finals to worry about first.

It wasn't until she walked out her door that she actually looked at her phone. Her mom had been texting with questions about her trip, pushing the guilt away, she scrolled onto the next one.

Ino had confirmed her flight with a promise to find a way to make it up to her. Sakura replied that it wasn't necessary, and that she would call later to fill her in on the latest developments with Kakashi. Ino's only reply was two emoji, one with heart eyes the other with dollar sign eyes.

And the final text was from Kakashi. wanting to know when her last exam was. She replied back that it was Thursday afternoon.

She couldn't stop herself from grinning all day. There was something about Kakashi that left her feeling better.

He'd made it point to check on her friend, he'd gone out of his way to help her the night before, her brain was still yelling that it was too soon, and trying to remind her what a jerk he had been just a week ago. It was just hard to listen to it, when the simplest gestures left her feeling lighter than air.

Thankfully, her day flew by, and before long she was headed into her new favorite coffee shop for her afternoon fix. She settled at a small table to enjoy a moments peace before she went to work.

Just as she took her first sip her phone buzzed and Kakashi's name came across the screen.

"Hello," she choked, trying to swallow too fast.

"How'd your finals go?"

"Pretty well." Sakura couldn't help feeling a little excited that he cared enough to ask. "How was your day?"

"Long, I'm gonna be at the office for another hour or two. What time are you getting off tonight?"

"Eight, maybe a little after. Just depends if there are still kids in line."

"Can I pick you up after?"

"I'd like that, but aren’t you busy, " she replied, annoyed at just how eager she sounded. Ino would never approve. 

"That won't take long. And I want to see you."

"Okay," she said softly.

"See you in a few hours."

Sakura almost skipped to work, her good mood could not be squashed by crying children or even the yelling parents. And before she knew it they were locking the doors and cleaning up for the night.

She and another elf walked outside, with Santa who turned back to lock the door. They were both chatting, but Sakura only had eyes for Kakashi. He was standing leaning against the familiar black sedan, grinning with a coffee cup in his hand.

She turned to say goodbye to her coworkers before dashing toward the car. Kakashi handed over the cup muttering something about decaf as he opened the door for Sakura to slide inside.

She took a long, satisfying sip, then turned to Kakashi and asked, "Been waiting long?"

"Nope." Something in the tone of his voice made Sakura think that might not be exactly true, but she didn't see any reason to call him out on it. As they left the parking area and turned onto the highway he asked, "Are you in a hurry?"

She took a long sip of her coffee, savoring the warmth before answering, "Not really."

"Good," he said with a smile that made her heart skip a beat. A few minutes later he pulled the sedan to a stop at an observation area by the river. Across the water houses were decorated with twinkling lights of every color that reflected off the dark water.

Sakura awed at the sight, sitting up fully in her seat as if that would help her see better. She felt more than heard Kakashi chuckle beside her as he reached into the back seat, then handed her a warm bento.

"You cook?" she asked wide-eyed as she peeled back the plastic lid, letting the aroma of the spices feel the air around them.

"Sometimes." It wasn't exactly an answer to her question, and it certainly didn't explain if he had been the one to cook the curry that she was dying to try.

"Thank you." she smiled just before shoving the fork into her mouth, in what she knew was a manor that would send her mother into a fit. "Sorry," she mumbled between bite. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Sakura ate her dinner, content to watch the Christmas lights and just enjoying being in the company of someone who made her feel so seen.

Kakashi broke the silence with a slight clearing of his throat before he asked "Did Ino make her flight."

"She did." Sakura said, not meeting his eyes. She didn't regret her decision; she didn't want him to see the disappointment. It had been the obvious choice, that didn't make it less upsetting.

"How did your parents take the news?" She tried to remember if she'd actually told him what she'd done, or he had just figured it out. Ino had been  _ loud  _ after all. Or maybe he just paid attention.

"I haven't told them yet." She almost winced at the thought. Returning the lid to its now empty container, she continued. "I'll call them tomorrow after my test."

His larger hand settled over hers, entwining their fingers, and she finally looked up to meet this gaze. "I'm sure they'll understand."

For a moment he looked at her like he was going to kiss her. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward, but somewhere the rational part of her brain was screaming  _ Curry breathe! _ Pushing away the urge to giggle at herself she pulled back just a bit. "They always did like Ino more anyway."

And just like that the moment was broken by peels of laughter.

"Guess I should get you home," he said, pulling his hand away to put the car into gear.

"Yes. Bright side, I'm not going to have any classes next week and next Wednesday is my last day of elfing. So we might be able to spend some actual time together." The realization of what she'd just sound hit her like a bucket of iced water.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for a week, hopefully less."

"Oh," Sakura mumbled, trying not to fight the disappointment.

"But I promised I'll be back in time for us to do something on Thursday."

Her face lit up at that. "You mean Christmas Eve."

He pulled the car to a stop in front of her building. "Yes, Christmas Eve."

"I'd like that."

"Me too," he hesitated for a moment, then added. "Can I walk you up?"

She hesitated for a moment. "No," she sighed. "I need to read over my notes and get some sleep, and if you come up, I'm going to be tempted to invite you in." She knew her face had to be red up to her ears, and said a silent prayer that he wouldn't be able to see it in the dark.

Kakashi reached out over the console to gently cup her face. "Another time then. Goodnight, Gumdrop."

"You're never going to drop that, are you?"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title blatantly stolen from The National Lampoon Christmas Vacation.
> 
> We know what happened to Ino, and don't worry Inoichi will be fine. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I get so excited to see them in my inbox.


	5. Baby, It's Hot Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Moonlady 9 for being amazing and keeping me sane through the whole process, and listening to me yell about all the little plot points until I got it right. You're the best and I love ya!!!!

Sakura woke up every morning with another regret. First, and most prevalent, was the fact she hadn't kissed him. A close second was that she hadn't had mints in her bag, an oversight that had been corrected. Then it was that she hadn't just let him walk her to her door. And finally, it was that she hadn't invited him inside.

When she woke on Tuesday morning, she was more than a little frustrated. Now that finals were over and Ino was gone, she had time to think. Once she allowed herself to start thinking about her feelings for Kakashi, she couldn't seem to stop. He'd been so attentive, taken her needs into account, and they hadn't even finished a real date. She was not going to count Waffle House in an elf suit as a date. No matter what Ino thought.

And Ino had thoughts, which she was happy to share. She seemed to text them as soon as they popped into her mind, and without a filter. Still it was good to know that her best friend was being supportive, if anything a little too supportive. Ino seemed to think that between the actual dinner Sakura had run out on, Waffle House, and the ride home where he'd brought her dinner, they'd easily been on three dates and it was time to, in her words, _jump him._

For a moment, on this cold Tuesday morning, with nothing better to do, Sakura considered taking care of herself, going as far as to let her hand slip under the elastic of the shorts she'd slept in, but somehow, she knew before she started it wasn't going to be enough. Instead, she forced herself out of bed and into the shower, hoping the water would clear her mind.

While the shower didn't wash away all her sins, it was enough to regain her focus. She packed up all the gifts she'd gotten for her family, knowing it was too late to mail them, she couldn't find the energy to take them to the post office. Besides, staring at them hatefully seemed to suit her current level of holiday spirit.

She donned the elf suit once again, and boarded her usual bus for the last time. The only thing she was going to miss was the coffee. She'd long ago decided the Kunai Koffee had the best mocha latte in the city. It might have been worth the bus ride, but Kiba's interest had moved on. Without it, the discounts were suddenly less abundant. Not that she could blame him, but the change in their dynamic had convinced Sakura that just ordering on the app was just easier.

As soon as she walked in, she couldn't help but look for that familiar mop of silver hair, even knowing he was still gone. There was something unsettling about him being gone today, and Sakura began to wonder, why Tuesdays?

He was only here that one day. There had to be a reason, and she was actually shocked she'd never thought to ask him about that. So much so, that she pulled out her phone to text him, only to find he'd already texted her.

It seemed he was thinking of her today too, and that filled her with a warmth she didn't have time to overthink. Taking her drink and wandering out the door without a word to anyone and a tint to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the nip in the air.

* * *

With Christmas only three days away, the workshop was busier than ever, and despite it being her last day she had no problem staying late to make sure all the kids who had been in line got their chance to see Santa. _It's not like she had to go home and pack._

It amazed her how much more tiring wrangling emotional and excited children was than wrangling drunks. After climbing the three flights of stairs and stumbling to her bed, she collapsed still clad in candy cane tights and a short green dress.

She awoke far later than she normally would have, slowly stretching herself and giggling at the jingles that flowed her every movement. That was one thing she wouldn’t miss.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen to start her coffee pot. She leaned against the counter contemplating a shower, but not having the energy to actually follow through. What would it matter anyway? She didn't have to work, she didn't have classes, and she wasn't going home. It was just depressing.

Just as the warm aroma of coffee was starting to fill her kitchen there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was just the mailman with a package, Sakura marched over and swung the door open, only to find Kakashi on the other side.

She didn't let herself think. A small squeal escaped her just before she jumped into his arms. He easily caught her, and Sakura wrapped her legs around him for support. Then she kissed him. It wasn't preceded by sweet confessions, and there was no gentle build up like she'd imagined so many times over the last few days. It was intense, passionate, and full of pent up desire.

Kakashi met her just as eagerly slipping his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth, his hands gripping her hips. It wasn't until the need for air that finally pulled them apart.

Only slightly mortified at her behavior Sakura returned her feet to the floor, or what she thought should have been the floor, instead her bare feet landed on something furry and round followed by an angry _woof._

Jumping back, she squealed, "You must be Pakkun." Before bending over and holding out her hand for him to smell. Once the pug gave her a lick, she sat to rubbing and scratching her apology.

She looked back up at Kakashi to find him grinning at her. "What?" she asked.

"Do you just live in the elf suit?"

She leveled him with her most withering glare. The one usually saved for handsy bar patrons. "I hate you."

His eyes lit up as a grin grew almost evil, "If that's how you greet people you hate, I can't wait to find out how you welcome friends."

Sakura stood up and stretched herself to her tallest before replying, "Keep it up, and I won't invite you in."

Kakashi held his hands up in surrender, but the glint in his eyes said he was anything but sorry. She walked into her apartment with Pakkun at her heels, and Kakashi not far behind. She hadn't really thought about the fact they were mostly alone together until she heard the door shut behind him.

Suddenly she felt very exposed. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with Kakashi, or that she'd never had a man over. It was that dread of knowing that she hadn't done any tidying up in days. Far to many bits of her personal life were on display for her liking.

Ignoring the pile of unfolded laundry on one side of the couch, Kakashi took a seat on the other end, and Pakkun curled up at his feet.

"Do you want some coffee?" Sakura asked making her way to the kitchen.

"No, I'm good. Did your schedule change? I thought yesterday was your last day as an elf?"

Walking back in with her coffee, she replied. "I'm off. I was just too tired to bother changing last night, and I haven't been up long."

"Where is home anyway?" He seemed to be paying more attention to his phone than her, leaving Sakura standing awkwardly at the end of the couch.

"Yukigakure."

Kakashi hummed, and then punched something else in his phone. It buzzed in reply almost immediately, and an evil grin spread across his face before he set it down. "Good, our flight leaves in three hours. You should probably get packed."

She stood there for a moment, taking in everything he'd just said. She couldn't have heard him right. "Three hours? That's not enough time. I haven't even had a shower!"

"Our ride will be here in two hours. I'm sure that's enough time. It's just a few days, you're not moving."

Sakura's poor, uncaffeinated mind couldn't keep up. She took a long sip of her coffee still trying to piece it all together. "But, there's no way we can get to the airport and through security in an hour!"

"You just let me worry about the details. Just get ready, we'll be at your parents house this evening."

She was too dumbfounded to even argue. She just sat her mug on the edge of the table and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't know why she was following his instructions, there was no way this was going to work. He wanted to take her home, and even seemed like he was planning to meet her parents. She'd hoped for a miracle more than once, and now one just knocked on her front door. There wasn't enough time to question why, and instead Sakura walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

She was hastily shoving things into her bag, when her eyes fell on the top drawer of her night stand. Looking over her shoulder just to be sure she was still alone, she slid it open and looked at the contents before almost slamming it closed. She wasn't two steps away before she turned back and grabbed a box of condoms, then shoved them deep into her bag without looking.

She took one last look around the room, checking off everything she needed. Satisfied she hadn’t forgotten anything, she flipped the lights off and ventured back to the living room where Kakashi was waiting, or where he should have been waiting. All she found was Pakkun napping on the couch.

"Kakashi?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"I'll be right there, just starting the dishwasher."

Sakura suddenly wished the Earth would open up and swallow her whole, or at least drop her into the apartment below. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Nonsense. You didn't know we were leaving today, and you don't want to come home to a mess." He walked back in the room and gave her a warm smile. "You ready?"

"Yup, but really Kakashi, you don't have to do this. It's too much. You realize you'll have to meet my parents right?"

He picked up the box of gifts, and whistled at Pakkun. "I'm looking forward to it. Come on, our ride's here."

The ride to the airport took just as long as Sakura had expected, and her anxiety about having enough time to get through security was growing with every mile. Then the unthinkable happened: the driver went right past their turnoff. Sakura turned to Kakashi about to ask why but he just grinned at her in a way that left her speechless. She loved and hated how he could make every thought just slip away with nothing more than a smile.

The driver took the next exit and pulled up to a part of the airport Sakura had never seen before, they approached the gate and Kakashi handed something to the security guard, and just like that, they were let inside.

The car came to a stop beside a small jet, and she felt her jaw drop to the ground. She was sure that the slightest breeze would knock her over as she exited the car and took in the scene. Nothing about it seemed to surprise Pakkun who was already halfway up the stairs, obviously right at home.

Kakashi placed a hand on the small of her back and usher her forward. Sakura's feet remembered how to move, even if she didn't, and before she knew it she was standing inside the cabin. Again, he gently guided her onto one of the plush seats.

"Get comfy, we'll be taking off soon."

Unsure what to say, Sakura only nodded, and strapped herself in while Kakashi mumbled some instructions to the pilot.

She'd never been so shocked in her life, and despite that only one thought kept running though her mind. She was going to kill Ino. She was the one that googled Kakashi, and while Sakura told her she didn't want to know, this was too big to keep secret.

Whipping out her phone she fired off a scathing text and then turned it off. It would do Ino some good to go without getting a response.

It wasn't long until they were in the air, and Sakura was finally going to get some answers.

It took her a bit to wrap her mind around all these new developments, she was watching the clouds though the window when she asked. "Why didn't you just tell me it was _your_ plane."

"Because you're cute when you're stressed."

"I am not!" she protested.

"You're cute when you're mad too," he teased.

She punched him in the arm, it was supposed to be playful, but Kakashi winced and rubbed the spot. "I'm gonna have to be more careful not to piss you off. Anything else I need to know?"

"I've got a mean right hook."

"Noted," he replied with a nod.

Sakura pulled her legs up in front of her and wrapped her arms around her knees. 

"Why do you go to the coffee shop on Tuesdays? You obviously don't live on that side of town."

"Oh," he hesitated for a moment, making Sakura wonder what she had just stepped into. "It's when I visit my dad." His tone lost its playfulness, leaving Sakura unsure if she should ask anything else.

After a pregnant pause that felt much longer than it was, he continued. "He's buried near there, and it's not easy for me. I didn't visit him for a long time, but I've been trying more lately."

Sakura reached out and gave his hand a warm squeeze. Desperate to bring back the more lighthearted Kakashi, she asked, "How did you get Pakkun?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I adopted him from a shelter after I left the military. Would you believe someone just left him there?"

Something left her wondering if there wasn't more to that story, but Sakura let it go. She didn't have to learn everything today.

"Do I get to ask you one now?" The slightly crooked grin had returned sending a blot of heat right to her belly.

She did her best to ignore it and nodded.

"Why didn't you just quit the elf job when you decided not to go home?"

"Quitting would have been wrong." Sakura said, surprised anyone would see it another way. "I told them I would work until the week of Christmas, so that's what I did."

"Hmm..."

"What?" Sakura asked, as she tried to kick his leg, but this time he was ready and easily grabbed her ankle guiding her to stretch out across him.

"Most people wouldn't have done that."

Sakura considered that for a moment, maybe they wouldn't have. Then again, most people wouldn't have whisked her away like this either. Gathering all her courage Sakura lifted herself and turned to straddle his lap. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she held his gaze. "This really is too much, and you didn't have to do it. Thank you."

Kakashi smiled and leaned forward slowly.

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed in anticipation. The moment seemed to last a lifetime, then he kissed her nose lightly. A slightly disappointed groan escaped her, and her blood rushed to her cheeks at the sound. Knowing she was blushing to her ears she started to turn away, but then he slanted his mouth over hers. Sakura buried her fingers in the soft silver strands at the back of his neck, and he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She parted them, allowing him entry. Everything about him was slow and deliberate, so different from that morning, but no less intense.

Sakura broke away for air, panting from the sheer intensity of his actions. His grin said he knew exactly how much he was affecting her, and he liked it. With one last chaste kiss, he said, "We'll be landing soon."

Sakura was relieved to know his voice sounded as strained as she felt. Untangling their limbs, she sat back on the seat. The excitement of being so close to home wasn't enough to override the need that was coursing through her. His every touch seemed designed to drive her crazy, but then he wrapped his hand over hers and interlaced their fingers. The excitement blended into a comfortable contentment that she was not going to think about now.

Soon the plane had landed and taxied into a hanger, where a rental car was waiting. Kakashi loaded their bags into the back, and before she knew it the three of them were on the road. 

She finally turned her phone back on, to find Ino’s only reply had been a quip about joining the mile high club that Sakura thought it was best to ignore. It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed her mind in the last few hours.

The closer they got to her parents the more nervous Sakura was. She hadn't really thought about what was going to happen when she showed up, unannounced, with a man she hadn't told them about before. She briefly considered texting her mom, but that would only throw her into a panic induced cleaning frenzy, and add undo stress into the already awkward situation.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there. Are you nervous?"

"I haven't told my parents about you. It's gonna be a thing." She almost winced at the thought. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll find a hotel later and leave you to the wolves."

The Haruno home was just over an hour from the airport in the best of conditions, but with the icy roads it took much longer. It was just past dusk when they pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the garage.

Sakura took a deep breath and stepped out into the night air with Kakashi and Pakkun a step behind her as she made her way across the snow covered yard. The front door opened and the familiar figure of her father walked out onto the porch. "Mebuki," he called out with a wicked grin. "Sakura's here! And she brought a man."

"Are you mad?" Her mother called out as she approached the door. "Sakura isn't com-- Wait did you say a man?"

With a familiar chuckle, Kakashi's palm splayed across the small of her back, then pushed her forward. Sakura almost tripped over her own feet at the sudden movement. Once her footing was secure, she stomped forward with her head held high. She wrapped both her parents in a long embrace, then turned and said, "Um, this is my friend, Kakashi."

He reached out and took her father's hand, shaking it firmly, "Mr. Haruno."

"Kizashi is fine."

Taking Kakashi's hand in turn, Mebuki winked at Sakura and said, "And you can call me mom."

Sakura let out a tiny squeak. "Can we please just go inside. Kakashi still has to drive back to town and find a hotel."

"Nonsense." Kazashi said, turning to lead them back into the house. "He's staying here."

Mebuki was just a step behind him leaving Sakura on the porch staring at Kakashi, "I'm not sorry. They can be a bit much." 

"Sakura, it's fine. I haven't spent Christmas with anyone other than Pakkun in a long time. It'll be fun." His smile was infectious and Sakura felt herself mimicking it. The need to kiss him again was overwhelming, and she was just about to give into it when she heard Mebuki yell to get inside and shut the door.

Flinching slightly, and turning a new shade of red that had nothing to do with the cold, Sakura led them inside. "Come on, Pakkun. Let's find you some water."

The pug seemed to understand, and followed her to the kitchen wagging his tail. Kakashi mumbled something about their bags and turned to go back to the car.

Mebuki was already in the kitchen when she came in, and wrapped her up in another warm hug. "I'm so happy you're here! Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't know until Kakashi showed up at my house this morning and told me to get ready." Sakura said, pulling away to poke around the stove and see what her mother was cooking. "It's been a crazy day."

"Speaking of Kakashi, I'm not buying the "friend" thing, young lady."

"I'm not really sure what to call him," Sakura said, desperate to change the subject. She pulled a lid from the stock pot, "Miso?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, and what ever happened to _boyfriend_?" Mebuki added matter-of-factly.

"We've only been on one real date, and I left in the middle of it. It was the day Ino's dad had his accident."

"How is Inoichi anyway?" Kizashi asked, from behind them.

Sakura turned to see her dad in the entryway.

"He should be going home today or tomorrow. I haven't had a chance to talk to Ino today." Thankful for the change of subject, Sakura thought it was a good time to escape. "I should show Kakashi where the guest room is."

Just as Sakura walked past him her father said, "I already told him to just put his things in your room."

She wasn't sure her face could have turned any redder, but the mixture of anger and embarrassment was too much. She quickly made her way to her childhood bedroom.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again, shutting the door behind her.

"It's fine, Sakura. Honestly. Now stop apologizing, and stop saying thank you. I’m right where I want to be." Kakashi sat on the edge of the flowery bedspread, and motioned for Sakura to join him.

She sat planted where she was, a safe distance away. She didn't trust herself that close to him on a bed right now. He had a way of making her forget everything happening around them. "Dinner should be ready soon."

Their evening passed more comfortably than Sakura could have imagined. Kakashi was quite charming when he wanted to be, and by the end of dinner both her parents were enamored with him.

After dinner he traded old war stories with her father over scotch, and Sakura was finally beginning to relax and enjoy being home.

Soon after her parents went to bed leaving them on the couch in the light of the Christmas tree watching the snow falling on the other side of the window. "When I first moved to Konoha I was so excited. No more shoveling snow, but I've missed this."

"It's beautiful," Kakashi agreed, pushing back a yawn.

"Come on," Sakura said, sitting up. "You have to be exhausted."

She led him to her bedroom, and there was a bit of awkwardness and they changed into their pajamas, both trying to give the other some privacy, but soon they were both in her bed with Pakkun between them snoring softly.

"Does he always sleep this much," she almost whispered.

"Yes, he wakes up long enough to eat." He kissed her forehead softly and mumbled goodnight, just moments before falling asleep himself.

Sakura laid there, watching him sleep with a warm feeling of how right it all felt. She couldn't remember having ever felt this comfortable with anyone before.

She woke the next morning to a soft scratching at the door. Getting up, she pulled her snow boots over her pajamas and took Pakkun outside. The pug didn't seem as excited about the fresh blanket of snow. It was almost as tall as he was, but soon he found an acceptable spot to do his business and made his way back inside to nap in front of the fireplace.

Her parents were nowhere to be found but a note on the refrigerator said they were closing the shop early today and should be home sometime after after two.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot her mother had made that morning, and began poking through the cupboards for something for breakfast.

* * *

Kakashi woke slowly, stretching out on yet another unfamiliar bed. At least this time it smelled of Sakura. His eyes drifted open to find the other half of the bed empty, even Pakkun had abandoned him. He quickly dressed and followed an enticing smell to the kitchen.

Sakura was still in her pajamas, hips swaying to the music coming from her earbuds as she mixed something on the counter.

Kakashi closed the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck he rasped, "Morning, Vixen."

Her head tilted to give him more room, "Oh, it's Vixen again."

Mmm," he murmured against her skin.

"It's afternoon."

"Whatever," he mumbled, peppering her skin with light kisses. "What smells so good?"

Sakura flipped off the mixer then turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. "Cookies."

The oven timer suddenly buzzed. "Hold that thought." She smirked up at him, leaving Kakashi no doubt she knew exactly which directions his thoughts had drifted.

She opened the oven and pulled out a sheet of golden brown cookies in various holiday shapes, before transferring a second pan to the oven. 

"If that's the cookies, what's in here," he asked, inspecting the creamy white concoction in the mixing bowl.

"Frosting."

"Ah. Where is everyone, anyway?"

"Oh, mom and dad are at their shop. Christmas Eve's a busy day. They said they were closing early, but they won't be home for a couple more hours."

Kakashi pushed away any thoughts of what could happen in an empty house in two hours. But he did wonder if she was a little bouncier than usual today, or if it just seemed that way because under her snowflake pajamas she wasn't wearing a bra. Trying to focus his attention anywhere else, he turned back to the frosting, "So what's the next step?"

Sakura walked over then tilted the head back and pulled out the beater. Scraping the excess back into the bowl. "Now split it up into 4 four bowls and add the food coloring," she said before lifting the beater and licking away the last drops.

Kakashi bit back a groan at the sight of her pink tongue darting out, and distracted himself by lining up the four bowls across the counter. Using the rubber spatula he quartered the frosting into the bowls, and Sakura added a drop or two from different bottles then mixed them.

"Does the dye make it taste different?" He asked watching as the red drops seemed to swirl in the frosting like a peppermint before turning it completely red.

Sakura laughed and scooped a bit up with her finger and held it out to him, "Nope, try it."

With a smirk he wrapped his lips around her offered fingers, using his tongue to remove every sweet drop. Her didn't miss the moan that came from deep in her throat when he released it light pop.

"Um, l should check the cookies," she said, slightly distracted.

She opened the over just as the time went off, then removed the pan and placed it on the counter beside the first.

"So what's next?" Kakashi asked, as Sakura turned the oven off.

"They need to cool before we can decorate them," she said, stalking toward him.

As soon as she was within reach, Kakashi pulled her close, "And how long will that take?"

Standing on her tiptoes she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed several kisses along his jaw. "Not long," she murmured, slowly working her kisses down his neck. "I'm sure we can find some way to pass the time."

It was all he could do not to grunt. Instead he let his hands glide across her hips to her ass and lifted her up. With a surprised squeak she wrapped her legs around him. Sakura took full advantage of her new height and began nibbling the area below his ear. "My room," she whispered before turning her attention to the lobe.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He crashed his mouth over hers. Sakura met him with equal excitement, opening up to grant him access. Each stroke of his tongue was answered with throaty moans that left him aching.

Sakura tried to pull away enough to pull her shirt over her head. He seemed hesitant to let her go, continuing to shower any exposed skin she could reach with his attention. She finally managed to pull away long enough to rid herself of the fabric and drop it to the floor as they entered her room.

A moment later he dropped her onto the mattress and was crawling over her before she had stopped bouncing. The look in his eyes was positively ravenous, and it left Sakura's head spinning.

"What do you want?" he asked, between butterfly kisses across her abdomen.

"You."

Kakashi remained unhurried, continuing his path until he reached the underside of her breast. A long lick earned him a moan, and he asked again. "What do you want, Sakura?"

"My bag..."

Kakashi was so taken aback by her answer he stopped and pulled back to look at her. "What?"

"Condoms... They're in my bag."

“You really are a vixen," he said, standing up to fetch the requested bag.

Reaching out to take it from him, she ordered, "Take your shirt off."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a smirk that sent another wave of arousal through Sakura.

Before that moment, she hadn't thought she could be any more turned on. Something about him excited her in ways she hadn't even known were possible. One hand slid into the bag to dig around, but her eyes stayed fixed on Kakashi as she slowly lifted the t-shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. "Pants too."

"Mine or yours?"

Finally finding what she was looking for she pulled the open box from her bag and removed one foil square. "Both."

Kakashi didn't say another word, but he didn't take his pants off either. Instead he wrapped sure fingers around her ankle and pulled her toward the edge of the bed.

A delighted squeal escaped her, even as his fingers wrapped in the waistband of her pajamas. His gaze left her head swimming and it was all she could do to lift her hips and nod her consent as he pulled them down and let them fall to the floor.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked, placing soft kisses along her inner thigh.

"More..." she almost whined, and Kakashi bit down a bit.

Her hands fisted into the sheets at the sensation, her breath catching. "Please, Kakashi. I need you... inside me."

Even though her eyes had drifted closed, she knew he was grinning. "Can I taste you first?"

"Yes!" The one word didn't seem like enough, but it was all she could manage. Everything in her craved him in that moment and we should take anything he would give her.

He ripped her panties away, but Sakura was too lost to his touch to even notice. All that mattered was that Kakashi was touching her. He hooked her legs over his shoulders, spreading her wide and set to work lapping up the juices that were already leaking, before sliding a finger past her folds, deep inside her. Her back arched as she squirmed. His other hand gripped her hip, holding her exactly where he wanted her. He added a second finger, stretching her. Working them in and out, and pressing against that spot that made her moan.

Just when Sakura thought she couldn't take any more he wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit with just enough pressure to make her legs tremble with anticipation as she teetered on the edge of the abyss. Then he curled his fingers and sucked just a little harder. That was all it took. Sakura cried out broken curses as she fell over the edge into a well of sensations that left every nerve in her body reacting, calling out for more and that it was too much all at once.

Ever a patient man, Kakashi worked his fingers even as her walls clamped around them, until she rode out the final waves of her orgasm.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to find Kakashi looming over here, looking rather pleased with himself. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he said simply. But then his eyes darkened in a way that left her breathless. "And I can't wait to watch you cum around my cock."

It was all she could do not to whimper at his words. Instead she smirked back up at him and let her hand slide along the bulge in the front of his pants, reveling in how he thrust against her. "Then you're going to have to take your damn pants off." Her free hand reached around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Kakashi followed her lead, immediately opening up to grant her access. Sakura could lose herself to his kisses. There was a natural ease that felt like home, and somehow left her craving more. Her own musk left behind on his tongue was enough to start that needy aching deep in her belly. When they broke apart she was surprised to find she was stroking his hardness without the barrier of fabric that had been before.

She didn't have time to overthink that as the sound of cellophane ripping brought her attention back to Kakashi. He grinned down at her as she watched him roll the condom over his length, licking her lips.

Unconsciously, her legs spread wider to give him access, and Kakashi settled between her thighs. Sakura expected him to continue to tease her. Instead he filled her with one long thrust and she gasped at the sensation.

"Are you okay?"

"So full," she panted, weaving her fingers into his hair. "Please, keep going."

And he did. Pulling his hips back then snapping them forward. Over and over, never breaking eye contact with her.

Sakura met his every thrust falling into a rhythm that was both completely natural and overwhelmingly intense. She panted against his chest as he drove her higher and higher, thrust after thrust. Everything sensation seemed to coil in her belly until it was all too much. She cried out his name as the coil snapped and blinding pleasure washed over her. Again Kakashi continued to guide inside her as she came around him, murmuring sinful encouragement into her ear.

It took a moment for the utter bliss to pass, and in its wake Sakura was left with a feeling of deep sanctification she didn't know had been possible. Kakashi hovered above her propped up on one arm, the other skating over her abdomen teasing her over sensitive nerves. "Hi," she mumbled weakly with a satisfied smile. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she was still so full.

"Kakashi, did you not--"

"I want one more, can you give me one more, Sakura?"

"What?"

Kakashi pulled away, and despite her protest, the sudden emptiness left her whimpering. She let him guide her onto her hands and knees. Without conscious thought she leaned forward onto her arms, leaving her ass high in the air, and her pussy open and exposed to him. His hands seemed to be everywhere. His light touches stoking her arousal in a way that only moments ago she would have thought impossible. "Please." The word tumbled from her mouth, and even she didn't know what she was asking for.

Kakashi worked his cock against her folds, the tip rubbing over her clit. "Please what? What do you want?"

"Fuck me!" She cried out.

And he did. Easily slipping into her dripping heat. This time Kakashi wasn't holding back. He knew when she came again, he would follow her. He pulled her up, so her back was against his chest as he thrust up relentlessly. Reaching behind her Sakura's hands grasped for anything they could reach. her nails digging into his slick skin.

Kakashi's fingers were just as greedy, rubbing circles around her clit and pinching her nipples as he held her up.

"That's it, Sakura," he encouraged. "You can do it. Just give me one more."

"Harder, I'm so close."

Kakashi smirked against her skin, increasing the intensity as he filled her over and over. Every moan and gasp she uttered pushing him closer to release, but he couldn't. Not without her.

"Be a good girl and cum for me," he all but ordered.

And she did, his name spilling over her lips like a prayer as she clamped around him, milking him for every drop.

Kakashi guided her to lie on her side before removing the condom and tossing it in the waste basket then collapsing beside her.

When their breathing returned to normal, Sakura rolled over to face him. "Thank you," she mumbled with a smile.

Resting a hand on her hip he laughed, "Are you going to thank me after every orgasm?"

Her palm collided with his shoulder with just enough force to get his attention, but she didn't pull away. "No you jerk! Thank you for everything. For bringing me home, for putting up with my family's never ending questions... for Waffle House."

Kakashi knew his grin was ridiculous, but she had a way of coaxing the ridiculous from him. "Sakura, I thought I was making it clear, I just want to be wherever you are."

"I.. that's..." When the words didn't come, she pressed her lips to his softly. "Merry Christmas, Kakashi." 

Throwing the blanket over them both, he closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Gumdrop."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love this fic has gotten. I can't tell you how excited I've been for all the shares, comments, kudos and tumblr love. 
> 
> Shout out to https://birkastan2018.tumblr.com/ and https://jingmcastle.tumblr.com/ for the beautiful art. Thank you so much. and thank you for letting me share it here. Posted with Permission.
> 
> Check out their tumblrs and let them know how much you like it.


End file.
